The City Lights Just Blur
by mystery miko
Summary: IK This is an unlikely tale of them adventuring the city to bring back memories manners laughs and to develop a friendship that transcends time.
1. Uptown girl & Downtown boys

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of these collages

**The City Lights Just Blur**

Uptown Girl & Downtown Guy

mystery miko

* * *

This is an unlikely tale of them adventuring the city to bring back memories, manners, laughs, and to develop a friendship that transcends time.

* * *

"Kagome-Chan I can't believe today is your birthday!"

"Believe it" The raven headed girl looked bored and rolled her eyes at the fellow dancer

"What I meant it I can't believe your 18 now, you are famous and one of the best dancers at this school yet you have never been to a club!"

The water that she was about to swallow spurted out of her mouth like a geyser very unattractively to the words she never expected to hear.

"Excuse me?"

"It makes no sense I can't believe it"

"Who told you that?"

"Why are you embarrassed?" Yura smirked.

_**Hook.**_

"What no..." although it is true' Kagome frowned unsure of where this was going.

"Kikyou told me so" Yura watched the emotion flash across Kagome's face her smirk now all-knowing.

_**Line.** _

"Nonsense" Frustrated that Kikyou would say let alone know such a thing didn't settle Kagome apprehension. She brushed it off not wanting to seem inferior after all her hard work to get to the top at Julliard.

"If its nonsense then I supposed you wouldn't mind If me and Kikyou took you to a club tonight to celebrate your birthday"

"I'm busy" that's a lie' but it was the best she could come up with she didn't like spending time with them in class why would she waste her birthday.

"Maybe it isn't nonsense after all"

Yura turned around to walk away counting down from five in her head enjoying how much control she had of the situation.

Kagome's breath hitched 'no way she just said... I'm not letting them get the best of me I worked to hard to not be respected besides it's only for a couple of hour's."

"Wait…"

_**Sinker.**_

Yura turned around a sweet smile plastered on her face, Kagome hesitated before continuing.

"You didn't let me finish, that was awfully rude but ill forgive you for it."

Yura gasped. Kagome just dissed her.

"I'm busy but anytime after nine im free or is that too late for you?"

"Actually that's perfect" Kikyou walked over, answering for the surprised Yura.

Kikyou slipped a little pink note into Kagome's hand before her and the demoness Yura walked away.

Kagome was proud smiling to herself she turned the tables around. At least she thought she did until she opened the note it was curvy handwriting unmistakably Kikyou's.

_**Club Torrid**_

_**9 41st street downtown**_

_**Meet us there at nine**_

_**We already got you a fake i.d.**_

_**Xoxo Kikyou**_

Kagome felt extreme nausea and a sense of lightheadedness as she read the last line… fake i.d

It would be intense but nothing Kagome Higurashi couldn't handle. At least she kept repeating that in her head in high hopes she would believe it or magically it would make the statement a fact.

* * *

3…

2…

1…

And action!

"_This is based on a true life story, my life story Hello my name is …"_

"_Cut it the fuck out Miroku!"_

"_Must you always interrupt me when I am filming…?"_

"_One is because you're hogging up the bathroom!"_

"_And two is only when you're making documentaries of your self don't you ever wonder why your failing" _The silver headed boy shook his head and chuckled at the other boy's demeanor and lost confidence he knew it was his dream to be a famous director. Miroku was currently was attending Columbia for film and he was pretty damn brilliant He applied there as a family tradition to be a doctor but them decided to 'follow his heart' with making movies.

But his problem was he never did anything new or creative for his assignments he always did a life documentary on his own life or worse… was constantly prying into InuYasha's. If only he used his brain he would come up with something, because he already was excellent at capturing life and the right moment but in class he wasn't showing any effort or making progress

"_Are you suggesting I film your life story?"_ InuYasha grunted and walked away.

"_Alright I will take that as definite!" _He stood up smirking knowing he conned him into yet another project but that thought quickly passed as soon as it came when InuYasha turned around and gave a menacing growl deep in the back of his throat. The Houshi rapidly raised his hands up in defense bowing his head forward a bit in a submissive gesture.

"_Definitely maybe…"_ InuYasha calmed slightly knowing his friend wouldn't expose him on film but was still angered he even suggests filming him about his past there was still so many raw emotions he always had to deal with internally putting up a façade. Hell his best friend and roommate didn't know much or less understand one tenth of his life and honestly he was uneasy he knew that much.

Miroku exited from his hideout in the bathroom only to see InuYasha dressed in a black button down colored shirt left open exposing a red tee with and slightly faded jeans.

"Got a date?"

"No"

"So you're paying her then..."

"No Hentai!" InuYasha swung coming from the side, Miroku sweat dropped from his forehead as he ducked just in time.

"Just kidding"

"Feh'"

"So where are we going?"

"Not we, I am going out"

"So there is no secret girl"

"Baka" InuYasha shook his head side to side.

"Don't tell me you got another job interview"

"…"

"You barely have anytime to yourself all you do is work" Then Miroku had 'the look' as if he was enlighten and this idea or plan whatever it was it was floating in the back void of his mind was captured and was about to be released as soon as he voiced it that would seal his fate because Miroku was quite the bargainer, con-artist or what InuYasha says 'sneaky Houshi' he always completed his plans.

"That's it I'm hijacking you tonight"

"What the..." His sentence was abruptly cut short when Miroku shoved a soap bar in his mouth.

After an hour of playing the game of cat and mouse, InuYasha close in on his prey who was currently exhausted sprawled out on the couch. After all that exercise he forgot what he was mad about he was just focuses on causing physical harm to his roommate but it all seemed senseless now.

Once Miroku regained his strength and his breathe returned to his lungs he decided he was going to tell InuYasha the plans for the night he could either join him peacefully or he could blackmail him.

"Were going out tonight"

"I'm hungry lets go then"

"Only if I choose where"

"Feh"

"Promise?"

"Whatever lets go"

Smiling Miroku got up from the couch and walked right out the front door, He knew InuYasha had it hard growing up he didn't have much and all he had was his word and Miroku being the friend he was took advantage of that fact getting him to promise knowing he would never break it.

He only used it in InuYasha's best interest of course and tonight Miroku intentions were to take him out to 'Torrid', the hot new club get to some food and dance. If InuYasha meets a girl that's great and if Miroku found one to that would be even better.

"Follow my lead"

* * *

A/N

mystery miko

A little something Ive been outlining

It's most definitely a long projects but

It's worth it

Thanks for reading & reviews make me smile

I love feedback trust me this story is gonna be deep

& have many twist & turns

And check back for an updates soon ; )

* * *

p.s I also have a mediaminer account check it out ; )


	2. Torrid Tonight

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

The City Lights Just Blur

**Torrid tonight**

mystery miko

* * *

'_Am I a secret agent? I sure hope not, my mission is to find the perfect outfit._

The raven headed girl searched though her closet trying on shirts skirts and pants finding nothing to her likening.

_The cause you wonder? My answer is two words that mean everything and nothing all at once depends if you are into the club scene._

Nothing seemed to be right she needed the hottest outfit to show off to her dance class rivals that she was club material not some stuck-up rich girl that many thought she was because of her family reputation. No way because she was going to…

'_Torrid tonight'_

Kagome wondered to herself smiling as her eye caught a glimpse of the exact piece of clothing she was looking for…

_Can I follow through with this?_

* * *

InuYasha was sitting at the bar of 'Torrid' making mental note's to himself passing the time as his roommate enjoyed his time immensely. 

_Never listen to Miroku ever again; he is a sneaky bastard of a houshi_

The silver headed boy looked over to where Miroku was dancing surrounded by girls.

_How does he do it?_

Rolling his eyes then looking around the club taking in his surrounding for the first time tonight. The walls were black with neon colored spray paint glowing everywhere. The dance floor was cluttered with all the hot, sweaty bodies bumping and grinding against each other under the strobe lights and disco ball that was about eight feet wide in diameter floating above them all. The place couldn't be more packed there were so many people and more on the outside impatiently trying to get in, except one figure that seemed to stand out from the crowd.

… _Damn that girl over there is hot_

By the entrance was the beauty, about 5'7 in height, long raven hair, luscious lips with toned legs that seemed to go on forever and a hot outfit that accented her curves. She was wearing a tight black long sleeved shirt with a stitched red flower design and jean skirt that pleated at the end, stopping at her mid-thigh.

"Probably just entered because I would most definitely have notice her before"

"Stupid hentai houshi" InuYasha mumbled under his breath seeming distant rather then having his usual temper tantrum, never the less it was welcome change for the good.

"Yes and proud but you are the one still checking her out" He grinned ear to ear knowing.

Welcome for good instigating.

"Feh"

_Must concentrate on anger not atmosphere_

InuYasha was trying he really was but how could any guy be angry when a gorgeous girl that he so happened to be checking out previously was walking directly towards them. The answer was simple…

He wasn't wasting his time or paying that much attention to be that mad anymore.

To tell the truth he was kind of disappointed as he flashed her the best smile he had and she smiled back but it wasn't for him.

Currently the girl was standing right next to him facing the bartender whispering something secret he couldn't make out and then she walked off into one of the far corners and out of sight.

He sighed, tonight just wasn't going his way, taking a side glance to his best friend who was talking to some blonde girl with extremely large breast she shook his head. Tonight wasn't going his way in the least bit at all; he took another sip of his soda before rolling his eyes and raising his hand.

"Excuse me miss, but this isn't root beer"

"Sorry sir what did I give you"

"Beer"

"I'll get you your soda right away" The waitress left him alone to his thoughts again.

"I have bad luck I know it"

* * *

Kagome was a bit nervous when Yura gave her the fake i.d and told her that they had to go in separately other wise it would look suspicious. Honestly Kagome wasn't a very good liar not even if her life depended on it with that in mind it was a little hard to believe the bouncers at the door let her enter the club with her little 'inspiring story' about how she lost two hundred pounds on some miracle diet gaining confidence in herself and some other details she couldn't quite remember. She felt guilty when a few women came up to her afterwards asking her more questions about the diet no doubt for themselves. 

Kikyou was such a bitch her fake i.d was that of a obese raven hair women with dorky glasses, Kagome was mortified since she never thought to glance at the license before giving it to the bouncer she should have known better then to trust her.

Now here she was the notorious club 'Torrid' and very lost. The bartender told me to go straight back to the left but he never mentioned which door.

This would have been very helpful since there were several door's all possibly being the VIP. Room letting out a breath and finger combing her hair behind her ear she pondered to herself for a second. Who knew what was on the other side of all those doors and frankly she wasn't in the mood to find out.

Kagome must have been in deep thought considering her options because she didn't notice the girl who casually walked up behind her until she voiced her presence.

"Glad you could make it"

Kagome turned around quickly to see Kikyou; she was wearing a tight pink corset top with tight low rise jeans. 'Say something k-girl, think quick, c'mon think of something that sounds like this is nothing new '.

"I am too" 'add a smile haha perfect' the shock on Kikyou face showed in her simple raise of a eyebrow she always was emotionally constipated if you looked carefully her small gestures where the key to give her away.

"Yura won't be here for a while she's working on the bartender but for the meanwhile I have a little dare for you" Kikyou put her right hand on her hip while examining her perfectly manicured nails on her left not bothering to look at Kagome.

"I didn't come here to play your little games Kikyou, I came to dance"

Kikyou laughed out loud it wasn't airy and light sounding instead it sounded more forced.

"Glad I could amuse you" Kagome looked of to the dance floor 'I came here tonight for this, its not even real dancing!'

"I don't play child game's doll" This returned Kagome's attention to her.

"If you're not up to my dare that's alright but I do challenge you"

"Challenge that's my style" only because dare's equal trouble' Kagome nervously fiddled with her finger's behind her back she knew what Kikyou and her dare's were all about she wouldn't fall for them but she wasn't going to back out of a challenge this thrilled her.

"Dance off. My rules. My way." One hundred and one percent Kikyou statement forward's and backwards.

"Deal" Kagome nodded to confirm it.

"Meet me on the dance floor in five" She swayed her hips as she walked away sure of herself. This only fueled Kagome for the dance off she was more determined then ever she loved the thrill, the way the base was the same beat as her heart, the music itself, the motion's, the attention she loved it all.

* * *

mystery miko here

R&R please

I'm so evil aren't I leaving a little cliff hanger bwahahahaaa

Actually this chapter was way to large to post as one so I broke it into 3

That why it took me so long to update

But I'm not posting the other 2 chapter till I get more reviews

* * *

**Foamyfun**: wow you write such great fan fiction! I admire you as a fellow author & am joyed you took time to read my story it meant a lot to me and encouraged me greatly. 

**Sapphiriana:** haha im going im going


	3. This vibe has a hold on me

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Wycelf jeans' "Dance like this"

The City Lights Just Blur

**This vibe has a hold on me.**

mystery miko

* * *

"Meet me on the dance floor in five" She swayed her hips as she walked away, sure of herself. This only fueled Kagome for the dance off she was more determined then ever she loved the thrill, the way the base was the same beat as her heart, the music itself, the motion's, the attention she loved it all.

* * *

Glancing around it seemed as if everyone in the club was having an awesome time but if you looked carefully you could pinpoint out a hentai and his bored friend. A sigh escaped InuYasha's lips as he rolled his eyes at Miroku who now had a red handprint on the left side of his face.

"When will you ever learn?"

"One day my friend you will see, it's all worth it in the end."

"Worth getting smacked? I'll pass thanks."

"No, you misunderstand me. To live everyday like it's your last is worth it."

"Please don't start that up again I'm tired of your lectures"

"One day InuYasha you will realize I am right and I'm going to say 'I told you so" InuYasha mimicked Miroku as he stood tall and proud.

"Feh"

Miroku was going to respond to the arrogant roommate until he was interrupted from an announcement…

* * *

"Bella's and Fella's having fun?" The D.J. pronounced through his microphone.

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered from the dance floor

"It's hot here tonight as always at torrid, but im going to turn up the temperature a little higher as we have two hot ladies who want to have a dance off."

To say Kagome was shocked would be an understatement she thought this would be between the two of them now it was in front of the whole club. If she messed up or worse lost to Kikyou she wouldn't be able to handle that type of humility. She would never be able to show her face in this club again for crying kami!

"Hell yeah!" clap's cheer's and catcalls echoed all around.

"We need you to clear the dance floor and be the judges"

* * *

Rubbing his hands together with a devious smirk Miroku started making his way to the dance floor only to be abruptly stopped when a hand got a hold on the color of his shirt. Unnoticed by InuYasha who was still walking to see what was going on bringing him out of his boredom.

"…can't... Breathe" he panted out before having the hold released.

"Once a hentai houshi, always a hentai houshi." A girl with long brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail with big brown eyes only to be accented with pink eye shadow was only inches from his face.

"Lovely Sango how I missed your presence!" Standing straight now he could admire her outfit she was wearing a tight black high color shirt with a diamond cut showing just enough but still mysterious. Hot pink bangles decorated her arms and ankles showing how long her legs really were with the short hot pink skirt. All in all out of a one to ten she was a certified twenty one.

"Save it and say it when you mean it" She walked away smiling knowing she had his attention after all she didn't wear the outfit for nothing.

As the floor cleared the music began to boom from the speakers, kagome walked to the center facing Kikyou her bangs covered her eyes and she had a smirk on her face before she lifted her chin up almost looking down on Kagome like she has the upper hand.

"Rule number one; I go first." Kagome nodded she wasn't surprised, and it wasn't some big deal its better to go second anyways.

"Rule number two; you can't bring in a dance partner from the side. This is one on one" kagome nodded again that was no problem.

"Last rule; Loser can't try out for the school's lead for the next play."

"What!" Kagome's heart was in her throat that was a bit much for her to handle. Her future was on the line!

"You heard me clear, my rules or are you going to back down?"

"I never back down from a challenge!"

"I'll keep that in mind"

Before Kagome could retort with a comeback the music blasted though the speaker's, the strobe light's flashed quickly and the base was in synch with her heart.

* * *

_I ain't come to fight tonight too many ladies up in here tonight_

_(Everybody report to the dance floor please! Grab a girl!)

* * *

_

Kikyou went first she started off swaying her hips in a 1, 2 beat count before stepping her left foot behind her right and pivoting on her heel's so her back was to the crowd and Kagome before dipping low arching her back head turned to the crowd slowly rising from the floor not straitening her back till she was at her full height again.

"Yours Higurashi"

* * *

_I never really knew that you could dance like this_

_She makes her man wanna speak Spanish_

_Como se llama, Bonita? Mi casa, Su casa

* * *

_

Kagome started off swaying her hips to the base; once she got the rhythm easily she added more pronounced hip movement's to emphasize the half beats. Once the Lyrics came on Kagome changing it up with a coaster step then added more movement by doing ribcage and shoulder isolations. With a seductive smile upon her ruby lips she was now the center of attention.

Kagome never needed to use count's it was all natural and flowing she did what the music told her by its flow. Once the vibe got a hold on her, the base was her heartbeat, The music was here emotions, The lyrics were her life as she interpreted them it showed in her twist turn's and she made it all look so easy. It wasn't mechanical at all unlike Kikyou, who at the moment was attempting a shimmy of the hips she emphasized the motion on the forward thrust many of the audience members found that the larger or forward-focused motion offensively obscene.

* * *

_The way you move, you've got me hypnotized_

_Especially when I look into his eyes

* * *

_

"Let me show you how it's done." Uproar came over all the men in the club they started hooting and making catcalls.

* * *

_Hey Papi, I wanna see you do the dance to the conga_

_Hey girl, I can see your body movin' and it's driving me crazy_

_And I did not the slightest idea until I saw you dancin'_

_The way you walk up on the dance floor_

_Nobody could ignore the way you move your body, girl_

_And everything so unexpected the way you right and left it_

_So you could keep on digging it_

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de día

* * *

_

Kagome flipped her hair over her shoulder as she did the hip shimmy her movement was a very tiny, delicate vibration, with the emphasis more on the backward part of the motion barely noticeable but she accented it by roaming her hands up and down her sides, it was sultry but not as proactive as Kikyou's thrust show. Kagome then put her hands on her hips and did a belly roll letting out her pelvic muscles out first, her navel, then lastly her diaphragm before arching her back raising her hands swaying her hips still to the rhythm of the song in a circle before doing a split step pointing to Kikyou.

_.. Hey boy, now that I see all your rhythm_

_I'm in a state of shock now_

_The way I can see your body movin'_

_And I don't want you to stop now_

_I like the way you approach me so sensually_

_You got me in a daze, boy_

_I can't ignore the way you're dancin'_

_You got me in a trance and I can't explain it_

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de día

* * *

_

She didn't respond to the little show but she did continue to dance on. She didn't move her feet emphasize the motion by rolling the shoulders forward to back. Earning a few more catcalls's before stepping her right foot forward touching her toe, then flipped her hair back as she stood up straight.

"It's over Kagome"

* * *

_Senorita, feel the conga_

_Let me see you move like you come from Havana_

"Think again the song's not over"

_Ohhh, I didn't know you did it like that_

_Hey, you Papi, don't you stop it_

_I wanna see you move your body_

_Ohhh, I didn't know you did it like that_

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de día

* * *

_

With a smile kagome swayed her hips as she did a right hand clap turned to the right step, point forward and shuffle of the feet forward as she leaned all the way back hovering above the floor before leaping back landing in a split step clapping her hands.

Kikyou stood there in shock as she watched the girl dance before show a side of her she never knew before.

* * *

_I never really knew that you could dance like this_

_She makes her man wanna speak Spanish_

_Como se llama, Bonita? Mi casa, Su casa

* * *

_

She then stood up straight high kicked and added a sidestep before she walked back four times clapped then another high kick cross side step and close. She knew this dance by heart as she repeated it in the back of her mind. Sota and her always did this dance growing up it became there own little pastime they called it "the wizard".

* * *

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de día

* * *

_

Kagome finished in a split step panting at the excerption and adrenaline from being caught up in the moment, she hadn't let herself go into the vibe of the music for so long she kind of missed her Salsa dancing lessons, they were all characterized by pronounced hip movements and more intimate dance positions without it she doubted she would have done so well tonight, in fact it would have been rather embarrassing to say the least.

Kikyou was furious as the crowd went wild for Kagome that wasn't what was supposed to happen! The crowd surrounded her lifting her up on there shoulder's as the D.J. pronounced her victory, unaware of the evil stare she was receiving behind her back that held a silent promise.

* * *

InuYasha as well as any other man in the club couldn't help but admire the dancing diva it was the same hot girl from before and he was turned on from the way she moved so sensually yet innocent she was so flexible. The outline of her curves as she would dance his mind drifted as he imagined her dancing for only him. He shook his head he shouldn't be thinking of thoughts like that he had no time for a relationship besides she was out of his league by a long shot. There was no way he was going to have a dreamless sleep tonight.

Water poured from the water bottle currently above his head distracting him from his thoughts, a chuckle known to well breaking the sound barrier he had created.

"Fuck Miroku!"

"You can't enjoy it if I didn't"

"Is the world coming to an end?" InuYasha anger disappeared as he had a look of total shock on his face.

"I can't stop thinking about Sango."

"Why?"

"She denied me all in one breath!"

"Feh, ready to leave?"

"Go ahead without me, I'm going to stay for just a little longer" Miroku trailed off as his eyes followed a girl who just walked by.

"Whatever I am walking home I need fresh air anyways"

"Later"

* * *

After celebrating her victory over Kikyou and nominating the night her favorite birthday with the feeling of being on top of the world, time stopped as she looked at the clock near the bar.

_2:56_

"Kyaaaa!" 'I'm going to be in so much trouble' she fled to the exit determined to make it home before anyone found out she was missing.

* * *

Mystery Miko

The Kikyou Kagome Dance off

Its about to be a… GIRL FIGHT

Teehee I amuse myself

But no really

This probably took me the most research ever

In order to get the effect I was after

Believe it or not if you aren't the dancer you want to be you can learn from the internet

& no one would ever know bwahhahaha

Personally I'm neither the sultry dancer nor the square dancer girl

I make it up as I go if I look good that's great if not well that's me just kidding

No really im just kidding… Nevertheless

I did a lot of research for the dance moves; it took me forever to find the desired song…ECT.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed

Reviews are appreciated ((hint hint)) ; )

Btw… I made a yahoo group

The official list of my fan fiction

But it's also for fellow inspiring writers

Or people who just love InuYasha and love to R&R

In need of fan artist!

**http/groups. I was wondering if there are any artists **

Out there up for the mind boggling task of making a creative

Picture for the group, it could be a little contest

& others will also be posted in the group gallery

Xoxo_ your almost famous,_

_Mystery miko._


End file.
